


gifts from my boyfriend

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Slice of Life, proud and happy Magnus, shy!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Sometimes, habits can be a scary thing… like Alec’s habit of buying an extra of everything..Magnus is also on Instagram XD





	gifts from my boyfriend

Sometimes, habits can be a scary thing.

OK, maybe not scary but habits themselves can be full of surprises.

Take for example, Alec’s habit.

These days, Alec is in the habit of buying an extra of everything.

One time, it’s an extra lemon-poppy-seed doughnut.

Another time, it’s an earl grey muffin.

And now, it’s pumpkin seed brownies.

Watching him, Izzy asked, “Is the extra for Jace?”

“No. M---”, he suddenly stopped mid-sentence, feeling warm from shyness and surprised that like a sixth sense, thoughts of Magnus and appreciating him, had become a sort of reflex to him.

And it's a sweet feeling.

“No. they’re for me”, he lies.

Because like a habit, Alec's head is full with thoughts of Magnus – and how Magnus had become a part of his daily everything.

  
\---  
  
Not long after, Izzy and Alec are alone again when she very sneakily drops, “Magnus and I follow each other on Instagram”.

Alec twitches, “And?”

“And nothing”, she replies but Alec could hear the teasing in her voice, “it’s just that he posted these pictures… wanna see?”

Alec twitches again, biting down on his lower lip trying hard to resist, “No. What Magnus does is his business”.

But all that falls on deaf ears when Izzy shoves her phone in his face.

Alec gasps, looking at the collage of doughnut, muffin, brownies and the omamori.

“Read the caption”, Izzy nudges, giggling.

And with his heart beating, Alec reads;

 _“Gifts from my boyfriend”_.

And the feeling was sweet.    
  
 ---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
